Not Always Logical
by BubblyBlue
Summary: Does Rose really hate Bella as much as she acts like she does? What if there was a hidden meaning to the way she acts towards her, how would Bella react to the news? Rosalie/Bella Pairing. One-Shot.


Authors Note: Just wanted to say this is my first FF story so I hope no one is to OOC or anything. Feedback is always grateful =]

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters involved in the book. Stephanie Meyer owns it**

Not Always Logical

I remember when I first moved out here to this little town called forks. I knew my dad, Charlie, was happy to have me. We get along just fine, probably because we are so similar. It was a new adjustment compared to my life back in Phoenix, Arizona. Not only is the weather defiantly a complete 180 in comparison, but my Mom isn't into giving people much of there space. Not that I'm complaining because I love my Mom a lot and I'm happy for her and Phil.

Not to long after arriving I met the most amazing guy, well vampire. He is so beautiful. I always feel so dull in comparison to him, not only him, but his entire family. They are all very beautiful people- again I mean vampires. He and I started dating shortly after our meeting, since then a lot has happened. It was not easy to get to a more calmed down part of our lives, but after a year I think we are finally here. Except one little problem that I thought would be over by now.

His sister, Rosalie, doesn't like me at all. I don't even know exactly why because I don't have a problem with her in the slightest. To be honest, she is kind of intimidating. Which explains my current problem at the moment.

My boyfriend Edward, and her husband Emmett are currently gone due to the need of hunting. Also his parents Carlisle and Esme are out of town visiting the Denali clan- vampire friends from quite a while back. Not only this but Alice, Edwards other sister, took her husband Jasper away to god knows where. All in all this leaves me alone with a vampire that hates me.

Even though I insisted that I go home and spend time with Charlie, Edward refused saying things like "what if a vampire turns up?" or "I don't want you hanging out with any werewolves." He can be a bit over protecting sometimes. I know he means well, but it's insanely annoying at times. Plus how can leaving me alone with Rose possibly be safer for me? Speaking of the devil… She just walked into Edward's room, where I currently am.

"Bella." She stated simply while looking me straight on. Okay, that doesn't make me nervous at ALL.

"Rose? Did you want me to leave? I'm sorry if my being here is a bother to you, but Edward told me to stay here…" I trailed off not really knowing exactly what to say to this blonde headed vampire.

"No, it's fine. I just came up here to see if you're hungry, Edward just called to make sure I remember to feed you." She added in the Edward part as if she didn't want to seem like she might care. Though, she doesn't have to put much effort, I'm more than convinced she doesn't care about me at all.

"Oh no I'm good for now, thanks for asking though." I tell her trying my best to look as though I'm not hungry, which in truth I feel starved. I didn't tell her because the less time I spend with her the happier the both of us will be.

Suddenly I notice her smirk at me. Kind of creepy… Not that I have something against smirking, but a vampire who doesn't like me smirking at me. Does that sound like it would make anyone feel safe?

"You're a horrible liar, Bella." Her smirk slowly faded away and a solemn look replaced it. "I know you think I hate you Bella, but that's really not it so please don't let that thought keep you from eating."

I stared at her blankly for a few seconds. What? So she doesn't hate me after all. Wait, then what the heck is it? This doesn't really sound to convincing but her face and her eyes look sincere about what she is saying. I look up and stare her straight into the eyes and didn't even see a hint of a lie in them. Suddenly she flashed me a brilliant smile that could put Edwards to shame. I felt my cheeks suddenly heat up, I'm not even sure why. It feels like I shouldn't be worthy enough to see such a beautiful creature. Of course I've always know Rose was supposed to be the best looking out of the rest of her vampire family. I guess I never really took a good enough look, or thought much about it.

Upon hearing a faint noise I was shaken out of my thoughts and realized she was talking to me.

"You just going to sit there and stare at me all day or are you going to actually say something? Really your lack of talking is starting to make me uneasy, and I'm a vampire, not an easy thing to accomplish." It was kind of hard to tell if she's being serious or not. Why does she always wear such a mask to hide how she really feels? I feel bad that such a beautiful being has to hide herself from a mere human like me. Oh, right, I should probably say something fast! I don't want to her annoy her…

"You're beautiful." Okay, what the hell? How did I manage to SAY that? Oh dear god, she probably thinks her brother is dating some kind of loon. Just give her more reasons to dislike you while you're at it. This is so embarrassing.

She looked shocked for a second but after a moment she recovered with her usual mask she wears on her face. "I know… "She tells me as she moves closer to the bed where I am sitting.

"However, I didn't know you knew that." She says softly, almost affectionately, as she reaches the end of the bed and sits down on the edge. Only a few inches away from where I sit on the bed.

"Doesn't everyone know?" I ask her as I feel my cheeks heat up once again. I should be finding a way to change the conversation not adding fuel to this fire.

"Yes. I assume, everyone realizes how beautiful I am. It's different when you say it though…" She trails off as her phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" she asks sounding a bit agitated.

"Yes, Alice, Bella is fine… What? No I'm not being a bitch to her!.... Yeah… No. Wait who? Alice could you stop talking so fast, where are you anyways... Shopping, Of course I should have known… Ok, Okay, I'll tell her. Bye." She finally finishes sounding exasperated. I can symphonize, it's like when Alice decides to play 'Bella Barbie'. I wonder what they were talking about though.

"Bella, Alice has asked me to tell you to text or call her in two hours. Before you ask, No. I don't know why. Something about a vision?" She sounds unsure about that last part. I guess Alice can be hard to understand at times, her hyper active self can get carried away.

"Oh... Okay, I'll do that then" I tell Rose, slightly confused by the situation. Rose gives a nod and stands to leave but before she reaches the door I stop her when I remember something. "Rose! Wait… Uhm, I just wanted to know what you meant earlier when you said it's not like you hate me or anything…" I focus on the wall as I try to get out what I'm trying to ask. Maybe I should have just let it go?

"Oh, nothing Bella." She then turns and leaves closing the door behind her. It could just be me, but I think she sounded sad?

* * *

About an hour and a half later I realized I still haven't eaten anything yet. Also, I haven't heard or seen Rose again either. Maybe she left?

I cautiously make my way out of Edward's room and down the stairs, being sure not to trip or cause myself any other kind of injury, being accident prone and everything. As I reach the bottom of the stair case I see Rose sitting on the couch and decide to head over.

Slowly making my way to her I get close enough to see her face. Honestly, I don't know why I was walking slowly, its not like she can't hear me anyways. When I looked at her I noticed that her eyes are close. Actually if I didn't know better I would think she is sleeping. She looks so peaceful and serene right now.

"Rosalie?" I whisper quietly trying not to be to loud. It just feels like one of those moments that are so quiet and peaceful it feels wrong to ruin with a loud voice. She smirks after hearing me say her name.

"Yes, Isabella?" She retaliates opening her golden brown eyes. I guess I should have seen that coming, but for some reason I don't mind hearing her call me by my full name. It's almost like she makes it sound nicer. More likeable.

"I was just on my way to get something to eat, and saw you so I thought… I don't what I thought. You just looked so peaceful and I wanted to come over and see if your sleep… No, I don't mean sleeping because you can't sleep, I meant…" She decided to put me out of my misery and cut me off in middle of a very embarrassing babble.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" What? That was out of the blue. I wonder what's going on in her mind. Sometime's I really wished I had Edwards gift.

"Sure… I'm going to grab a bite to eat first though, if that's okay?"

"No." Blunt. Okay, so what do I do know? I start shifting back and forth between my left and right leg, not knowing exactly what to do. Should I just sit down? Or was she joking and I can get something to eat? Why isn't she saying anything!

"You sit down; I'll get you some pizza from the fridge we have left over from yesterday. Did you want anything to drink along with it?" She scrunched up her nose in slight distaste towards the thoughts of human food. It was actually kind of cute… What am I thinking this is Rose! I hope Edwards gets back soon.

"Just pizza is fine. I can get it myself though Rose, really it's no problem." I try to convince her. I feel like I'm constantly taking from them. I really appreciate it all, there like a second family, but I wish they would stop I don't feel like I deserve everything they have given me.

"Bella just sit down." She basically orders as she goes to the kitchen to get me that pizza.

I sit down on the far left side of the couch somewhat leaning against the armrest. I wonder what kind of movies Rose even watches? I hope its not gore like ones, I don't want her seeing how pathetic I can get.

"Here one warm piece of pepperoni pizza." Smiling she tells me as she enters back into the living room and takes a seat right next to me. When she handed me the pizza our fingers briefly brushed against each other and I swear I felt a shock run through me in that moment.

Finishing the pizza in absolute silence I placed the plate down on the coffee table. I guess all that's left is to decide the movie?

"So, Uh, Rose… What movie should we watch?" I ask her tentatively. I glance over to where she should be sitting and no longer was she there. What the hell? I look back forward and there she is kneeling over right in front of me looking through a stack of movies placed on the coffee table.

"How about we watch The Lion King? I hear it is a good movie." Rose suggests. I haven't seen that movie in so long, It could be kind of fun to see it once again. "Oh, by the way Bella, don't forget to call Alice in ten minutes." Oh jeez! That totally left my mind. I wonder what's so important that I have to call her at a specific time for. Maybe there's new vampires in town! Wait, no. That can't be it because she would of went to Edward before me. Heck, she would have even told Rose before me, they all think I'm so fragile.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. It completely left my mind."

"I figured as much." She says putting the movie in the DVD player and making her way back on the couch right next to me. I think she might even be closer to me than she was before.

"I'm thinking we should wait to start the movie so we don't have to stop it after only ten minutes in so I can call Alice." I let her know. It does seem less of a hassle this way. At least, in my opinion it is.

"Sure." Good to know she agrees… I guess. Not much of an answer though.

Another minute of silence and I decided I should try and think of something to talk about. Maybe I can even get her to actually start thinking of me as family, or in the very least tolerate me a bit better.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I bluntly ask. Its like the words just flew out of my mouth and I had no say in the matter. I didn't mean to ask it, what is she going to think now? Why have I been so concerned about what she thinks of me…?

"Bella; I already told you. I don't hate you, you've got it all wrong, okay?" She looks annoyed by my asking. I guess she did already tell me, its just hard to believe.

"Right, sorry." Embarrassed I apologize.

"Don't be. I can't blame you for thinking I hate you it's not like I act particularly friendly towards you. It's just…" She trails off, looking like she is pondering whether she should finish her sentence or not.

"Just what?" I ask hoping to give her encouragement to finish what she was trying to say.

"It doesn't even make since Bella!" all of a sudden she stands up and starts pacing back and forth in front of the TV. "I don't like humans. They take for granted everything that they are given. It's not logical at all, but somehow I feel this way!" Stopping her pacing she finishes as she stares me straight in the eyes. "Isabella, somehow, I fell for you. I don't hate you at all. I hate that Edward got to you before me."

Did I just hear her correctly? There's no way such an amazing and beautiful creature has fallen for me. I don't even know what I should say to this. Plus, what about Edward? It wouldn't be right to just leave him for her, his sister. Do I even want to; I wonder how I really feel about Rose. It never even crossed my mind before; had I met Rose before Edward would I be with her? Somehow that doesn't even make sense. Definitely not logical.

Oh god, she's probably waiting for me to say something too. I can't deal with this right now. There has to be a way to delay this. I know, Alice! I have to call her.

"I have to call Alice" already taking my phone out and dialing her number. I didn't even bother to look up and see how Rose took that as I put the phone to my ear.

"Bella?" Alice's sweet voice rings out

"Yeah. What was it you needed me to call for?" Choosing to get straight to the point. There's no reason to beat around the bush with Alice.

"I just wanted to make sure to tell you something. Keep in mind this is important." She sounds so serious. More serious than I think I've ever heard her sound since I've met her.

"What is it Alice?" A little panicky I ask her. What could be so important? Oh no! I hope there's nothing wrong with Edward. What about Carlisle or Esme, are they okay?

"This really only effects you, take what you want from this. Here it goes; Bella loves not always logical, okay?" She saw this would happen and didn't warn either of us? Even a hint would have been better than waiting for it to happen.

Before I can even reply or acknowledge I heard her the phone went dead. I guess she was in a rush. Probably saw some kind of big clothing sale.

Looking up I see Rose still standing exactly how I last saw her. Same position, facial expression, everything. Truly looking like a statue. I know she heard what Alice had said on the phone, being a vampire and everything. But what did Alice mean? It sounded like she thought I loved Rose back, or will love her back.

I love Edward don't I?

Sure he is incredibly over protective of me. In truth I think he needs to learn to give me more space too. Not only that, but it kind of annoys me that he watches me sleep, it's not very comforting at all. He thinks he can just tell me exactly what to do, not even paying attention to what I want or what I know is best for me.

No, that's not love at all, that's not even a healthy or good relationship to be in that's for sure. Just jumping and going out with Rose wouldn't be good either though. Shouldn't we ease into this? I don't even know if I like that way yet. Plus what about Emmett?

"Rose, I've never thought of you that way before," I begin to tell her already seeing her face become disappointed and hurt. "I'm not saying I'm opposed to the idea of being with you I just don't want to get your hopes up about having a relationship right away. I have to break things off with Edward first. Afterwards lets just take things slow" I try telling her softly so she understand I'm not turning her down or rejecting her down in any way.

"Really? That's great Bella! I understand you don't want to just jump into this. We can take it slow I promise." Not even before she finished her sentence she was beside me again with my hands in her hands.

"Okay, just one more thing, what about Emmett?" I ask extremely confused. There's no way he would like this situation right? Sure he can be a big vampire like teddy bear, but I don't want to know how he would react to me taking his Rosie from him.

A small smile placed itself on her lips. "He already knows how I feel about you. We broke things off last week, telling me he just wants me to be happy and go for it."

"Wow, Emmett really is a great guy. I guess all that's left is telling Edward it over. I should probably do that as soon as they get back from there trip." Absentmindedly I tell her.

"First, I have to do something." I look her in the eyes and she starts to lean forward resting one hand on my thigh and the other on my face. Slowly I lean as well towards her, feeling like there is some kind of magnetic pull compelling me to do this. As our lips touch I feel very warm all over. This is different than kissing Edward, and in more ways than one, it's much better.

I guess it's not always logical. But I prefer it that way.


End file.
